Nintendo (The Resistance)
Nintendo started out as a playing card company in Japan; they eventually spread out into video gaming after a variety of failed ventures including a taxi service and a chain of love motels. Its history of strict censorship kept most mature Nintendo games in Japan while North America and Europe gets versions that are watered-down and censored. Summary Nintendo was founded in 1889 as a card company. Nintendo would venture into several businesses over the greater part of a century before focusing on video games starting around 1974, when the company gained the rights to distribute the Magnavox Odyssey in Japan. Nintendo soon began producing their own hardware and software, and by the early 80's, had a small library of hits including Donkey Kong and some very talented employees, including Gunpei Yokoi and Shigeru Miyamoto. In 1980, Nintendo released the first in the Game & Watch series of single-game handhelds, and in 1983, they released the Famicom, which would be known as the Nintendo Entertainment System in North America and Europe. After Nintendo released their next console, the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, also known as the Super Famicom in Japan, in 1990, they discussed making a CD-ROM attachment for the console with the help of Sony. However, Nintendo backed out of the deal at last minute, leaving Sony embarrassed. To this day, Sony has animosity towards Nintendo, but never responded with any legal or business actions. Although they released their fourth generation system late, Nintendo ended the fourth generation well ahead of its chief rival, Sega. However, Nintendo had lost a lot of ground in the West to their new arch-rival. Their new handheld, the Game Boy, on the other hand, dominated its respective market. Nintendo spoke about entering the fifth generation as early as 1993, with talk about a system that could render 3D environments and characters. However, the N64 would not go on the market until 1996, well after the Saturn did. This generation, Nintendo lost yet more ground to Sega, which received the lion's share of third party support. The main exceptions were companies such as Square and Enix, which released their popular Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest games exclusively on Nintendo systems. Fall of Nintendo Nintendo, one of Japan's finest exports, caused panic among conservative Americans in the 1980s who said that we shouldn't be paying $50 per game so that the Japanese can create violent games to satisfy the adolescent male palate. In the North American offices of our cherished video game companies, we don't have designers, we have censors. They "program" stuff to make it look appropriate for Western culture. All the programming is done beforehand by the Japanese staff. Once the PlayStation 5 comes out in 2020, Nintendo starts to lose lots of money. They stopped making consoles after the Nintendo Switch U and became a third party developer''''. The Video Game Crash of 2038 would eventually cause people to play Nintendo games again through emulators on their PCs and Android tablets. Nintendo and Sega would break even during the Gaming Depression, passing the muster as "educational simulation software. When Nintendo sees a console failure, rather than try to put effort and make a better product, they just blame the consumer and now he has admitted it was he decided the company should stop making games machines and just make games instead the same way Sega did in 2001. It's clear at this point that Nintendo cannot try to damage control its launch of the Switch. There has been no free offers, no apologies, no clear information, nothing. Nintendo will learn nothing from this, and this console's failure following the failure of the Nintendo Switch U will mark the death of Nintendo's final console. Four months before Nintendo were to drastically reduce the global workforce (and affect the future of DigiPen graduates forever), Nintendo would buy out what remained of the failure of the Nintendo Switch U and has became a third party developer in a similar way to Sega. Category:Company Category:Nintendo Category:The Resistance